A Different Kind of Alliance
by Crimson Blade Kos-mos
Summary: An AlbelxNel fanfic taking place at the time of the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria. Will the war between their countries affect their relationship, or will they live happily ever after
1. The first new feelings

A Different Kind Of Alliance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any star ocean characters, settings, plots, or anything from star ocean.

**Summary:** This is my first fanfic ever. I decided to write a star ocena one as my first because lately i have been totally obsessed with the game, i can't stop playing it lol. Anyway this is an AlbelxNel fanfic, i really like this couple. Anyway I hope you anjoy my first fanfic and let me know what you think of it too!

**Chapter 1**

In the midst of war between two countries, no one would expect to find love, especially on the battlefield. But two warriors would soon find each other and show everyone that war doesn't change how you fell about someone.

* * *

In the country of Aquaria, a red headed female warrior prepares for another day of war. The door to hor room opens to a purple haired woman.

"Lady Nel, we are ready to go to Airyglyph now, are you almost ready?"

"I will be there in a moment Farleen."

"Yes ma'am."

Nel and her subordinates were getting ready to go into enemy territory to see if they could find any new informaton on the Airyglyph army.She always had a hard time getting past the guards into the city, so she usually had to force her way into the royal city by knocking out the guards, not that she objected to that though.

* * *

Over in the neighboring city of Airglyph, the leader of the Black Brigade was a walk around town. Albel Nox, also known as "Albel the Wicked" for his expert swordsmanship, was the leader of one of three military forces for the kingdom of Airyglyph. He had black hair that went just above his shoulders and the ends of his hair was blond. His hair covered his crimson colored eyes. For clothes he wore a type of top the went above his bellybutton and he also wore a skirt with his sword tied to the side of it. On his left arm he wore a claw that covered his arm. After walking around town awhile he decided he would go and do some training on the Traum Mountains, which lead to the neighboring town of Kirlsa.

* * *

Back in Aquaria, Nel Zelpher was making he final preparations before leaving for the country of Airyglyph. Nel Zelpher was a member of the Aquarian runological unit and one of Aquaria's Crimson Blade warriors, warriors of Aquaria with amazing battle skills, along with her best friend Clair Lasbard. Nel had red hair the went down to her soldiers. She wore her leather armor and wore long boots that went up to the middle of her thighs. On the sides of her skirt she had her daggers tied. She was known to be reckless, putting her mission before her own life, this always worried Clair but nel believed her missions came first. Meeting with two of her subordinates, Tynave and Farleen, they went on their way to the enemy territory, the Royal Cith of Airyglyph.

* * *

In the Traum Mountains, Albel was finishing his battle, with a final slash using his Crimson Scourge sword, he won the battle.

"Bah, not a single enemy that is even close to my skill"

As he said that he saw a wagon coming toward him. As it passed by he looked at the back of the wagon as it went by and saw a red haired woman looking toward the front of the wagon so he couldn't see her face. He was stunned for a quick moment than came back to his senses.

"Why did that woman divert my attention?"

He waved off the thought and went back to training.

* * *

In Airyglyph, Nel, Tynave, and Farleen arrived.

"All right, I am going to walk around the town and see if I can learn anything on the Airyglyph army. You two sdould check the shops around town for new eapons and restock on items we used on the way here."

"Yes ma'am"

With that they went off in their different directions.Nel decided to stop by the tavern first, it was an Airyglyph soldier hangout often so she thought she might overhear one of their conversatons or trick them into giving her information. When she got there she saw some Black Brigade soldiers and went to sit at the table next to them. After a few minutes of useless conversation that had no info Nel needed, they started to talk about the war situation.

"I heard that Albel Nox got into a fight with the leader of the Dragon Brigade, Duke Vox."

"Over what, and what happened?"

"Not sure it is just a rumor, but i saw Albel in town a little while ago, so i guess nothing really happened."

" Well I heard Duke Vox wants to lead all the troops in an attack on Aquaria, starting with the town of Arias."

At this news Nel started to get worried, if they attacked Arias now, they wouldn't stand a chance and then the Airyglyph army would attch the royal city of Aquios where the queen was. Nel continued to listen to converstion.

"Why, why now?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it is because there is a rumore about a new weapon Aquaria is developing."

Nel was shocked that they learned of their new weapon. She decided to leave at that point to go find Tynave and Farleen. They needed to get back to the Royal City of Aquios and report the new information to the queen. They needed to finish their runological weapon, the Thunder Arrow, as soon as possible.

* * *

Albel Nox re-entered the city after his training in the Traum Mountains. He started walking back toward the castle when he saw a familiar red headed woman running toward him.

"That is the woman I saw in the wagon earlier, why is she drawing my attention again?"

As he was thinking this to himself, he saw the woman run past him and she met up with two other woman. After talking for a few minutes they got back in the wagon and left the city. As they were leaving the city, Albel saw the red haired woman's face. He looked at her and found he couldn't look away from the woman's face.

"Why couldn't I look away from her, could it be that I am attracted to that fool?"

He tried to get her off his mind but the more he tried the more he thought of her. He thought about her all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Ok, that is my first chapter of the story, i hope you all enjoyed it, please let me knoe what you honestly think of it, i will be posting the next chapter after i get some reviews so if you want the next chapter really soon make sure to submit a review, all reviews accepted! 


	2. the dire need

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any single thing of star ocean till the end of time

**Author's note:**I am glad you all read my fanfic, never thought other people would actually read it! Well here is chapter 2 like i promised, hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first

**Chapter 2**

Nel and her subordinates were on their way back to Aquios to tell the Queen of their latest information regarding the Airyglyph army. She also needed to tell Lady Elena and her assistant, Dion, to quickly finish the Thunder Arrow weapon because if the rumors Nel heard were true, then without their weapon it was a good chance that Aquaria would have a hard time standing up to the Airyglyph army.

Albel was resting in his room at the Airyglyph castle. He was trying to get some sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He just lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then the face of the red headed woman came into his mind. He mentally slapped himself and said

"Why does that maggot constantly show up in my head?"

Then he came up with an idea to get her off his mind.

"Maybe I should follow her around next time I see her and find out what is so special about her."

He decided that it is what he was going to do and then turned on his side and tried to get some sleep.

In the Sacred City of Aquios Nel, Tynave, and Farleen arrived on Moonlit Bridge and Nel told her subordinates that she would go inform the Queen on their latest findings. Tynave and Farleen nodded theirs heads in agreement as Nel went toward the castle. Ehen she srrived in front of the Queen's audience chamber, she entered and approached the Queen and the man who stood at her side, Magistrate Laselle. Nel went down on one knee in front of her Queen and started

"Your Highness, I have received some new information regarding the Airyglyph army."

"Please tell me of their new devolopmnts Lady Nel."

"Yes your highness, there is a rumor around Airyglyph about our weapon, the Thunder Arrow."

"As I expected, Lady Clair came a little while ago and told me that one of her subordiantes has gone missing, that he was possibly a spy for Airygylph's army."

Nel grew angry but continued on

"Also there is a possibility that the Airyglyph army will soon come to attack our country, starting with Arias, using all three military forces they have."

Magistrate Laselle then asked

"Is this information of their attack proven to be true Lady Nel?"

"I heard it is a rumor, I have received all this information from a couple Black Brigade soldiers so I am unsure of the accuracy of their information but we shouldn't take any chances just in case it turns out to be true."

The Queen nodded in agreement

"Your are right Lady Nel, we should be prepared in the event of an Airyglyph strike, please inform Lady Elena of your news and tell her to quickly work on finishing the weapon."

"Yes, your majesty."

With that, Nel left the chamber. When she arrived at the runological weapons room she saw Lady Elena and her assistant Dion studying some runological books.

"Please excuse my intrusion Lady Elena, but I have some urgent news i was told to report to you."

"Of course Lady Nel, what do you have to report?"

Nel told Elena the same information she gave the Queen.

"I see, well we still can't get the Thunder Arrow to work the way it should, we are still having problems."

"What is the problem Lady Elena?"

"When we try to increase the power output of the weapon, we have problems. We think the material we are using for the weapon is the problem."

"What kind of metal are you using Elena?"

"Iron"

"Is there any metal you can use that will work instead?"

"We don't have any other kind of material present at the time."

"Lady Elena, is it possible that copper will work? We can obtain the copper ore from the Bequerel Mine."

"It just might work Lady Elena," replied Dion,"The copper will give us a much better result when we increase the power."

"Very well Lady Nel, are you saying you will help mine the copper?"

"Yes I will, I will talk to Lady Clair in Arias for assistance."

"We will be waiting for your arrival. May the grace of Apris be with you Lady Nel."

"Thank you Lady Elena, I will leave as soon as possible."

After a couple of hours, Albel woke up after sleeping only about 2 hours. He was pleased with the fact that he didn't have any dreams, he knew that the woman from earlier would be in them. He decided to go out into the city to try and clear his mind.

"Maybe she will be there."

Albel left the castle and walked around the royal city hoping he would find out what was so special about that red headed woman.

There is chapter 2. i hope you all liked this one like you did the first one. please continue leaving me reviews so i know that you are all still reading it and enjoying it and then i will post the next chapter.-


	3. mission accomplished

A Different Kind Of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own character,chapter, event or overall game of star ocean

**Summary:** Thank you for all the reviews, they are so great they make me really happy that you all like the story. Well also if there are spelling errors, i probably know about them so everone doesn't need to mention them(almost all my posts mention the spelling errors). In case you are wondering(i know some of you are) i am not including Fayt and everyone else, this fanfic is solely Nel and Albel. So i hope you enjoy chapter3

**Chapter 3**

Albel walked out into the city and just walked around aimlessly for what seemed like hours to him.

"_Where is that maggot? Maybe she lives in a different town, maybe in Kirlsa, I don't think she is an Aquarian. Well if she is, I will have to rid her from my mind_."

He decided to go to Kirlsa to see if the mystery woman he was constantly thinking of was there.

* * *

In Aquios, Nel and some of her subordinates were leaving for Arias, where they would meet up with Nel's best friend, Clair, and then head to the Bequerel Mine to mine the copper ore needed for the weapon, the Thunder Arrow. Clair was providing the transportation for the copper ore from the mine back to Aquios. The one thing Nel was worried about was running into Airyglyph soldiers on the way to the mines. Inside all she had to worry about were dragons. When they arrived in Arias Clair was waiting for them.

"Everything is ready to go Nel. You should have no problems in getting the copper back here safely."

"Good job Clair, thank you."

"It is no problem Nel, just be careful in the mines, you know how powerful the wild dragons are in there."

"I am not worried about the dragons Clair, I am worried about the Dragon Brigade. It is possible there are some of their soldiers near the entrance of the mines."

* * *

Albel arrived in Kirlsa after a short walk through the Traum Mountains(and a little monster slaying). He looked around at the people in the area and didn't see the red head. He walked around looking at everyone's hair for red and saw none.

"_I guess that maggot is from Aquaria, how can I fall for one of those worms_?"

Albel suddenly had a look of hatred in his eyes, toward the mysterious Aquarian woman and himself for thinking constantly about her.

"_I just need to remind myself that she is the enemy and that she would never want to be with me_."

* * *

In the Bequerel Mines, Nel and her group of warriors made it to the only remaining area in the mines that still had copper. They all were working on mining the amount that would be needed for the weapon. When they finished mining the amount they would need they went to the abandoned factory located at the exit of the mines. They got everything ready to go and they went back to Arias.

"_I am surprised that there weren't any Airyglyph soldiers here and the dragons weren't very difficult to defeat_."

After a short walk to Arias Nel went to inform Clair that everything went smoothly with no problems.

* * *

Albel was sitting in the tavern in Kirlsa just drinking shot after shot and he was still surprisingly sober. He finally left and decided to stay at the inn in Kirlsa.

"_I don't feel like going back to Airylgyph right now_."

He arrived at the inn, payed for a room and went upstairs to get some sleep. He had been thinking about the red head that he discovered must be an Aquarian. He had gone to drink so he wouldn't think about her but it didn't work because it ttok a lot of alcohol to get him drunk. So instead, hoping that he would have another dreamless sleep, tried to get some rest for a few hours.

* * *

Nel came back out from the base in Arias and they continued on their way to Aquios to deliver the copper. They arrived in the royal city a little while later. When they arrived they went staright to the castle to give Lady Elena and Dion the copper ore to finish the weapon, they needed to finish it as soon as possible. Nel's subordinates brought the copper to the weapon's lab while Nel went to the Queen's audience chamber. When she got there she went down on one knee in front of the Queen.

"Was the mission successful Lady Nel?"

"Yes your Majesty. We successfully got all of the copper that is needed for the weapon and it is being given to Lady Elena as we speak."

"Very good Lady Nel, I would like you to go to Kirlsa and meet with the Aquarians there and see if they have any new information on the Airyglyph army, let me know if there are any new developments immediately."

"Yes of course your Majesty, I will leave momentarily."

"Thank you Lady Nel, and again nice job on getting the copper for us."

"No thanks needed your Majesty, I am just doing my job."

Nel then left the audience chamber and went to talk quickly to Lady Elena before she left.

"Lady Nel, thank you very much for mining the copper ore for us, were there any problems?"

"None at all Elena, which was very surprising."

"Yes I agree, well this should be more than enough, we will let you know the end result."

"Actually, I am going to Kirlsa right now for the Queen so I won't be around for awhile."

"Then I will tell you the results when you return, be safe on the way there Lady Nel."

"Thank you and good luck on the weapon Elena."

Nel left the castle and started going down the Moonlit Bridge out of Aquios toward the town of Kirlsa.

* * *

Alright I hope you really enjoy this fanfic. I know that it seems that the story is more about Nel than Albel, that is because the important events are happening to Nel's country, not Albel's. I will make it so that they meet each other soon so that it will be combined points of view instead of Nel and then Albel. I hope you continue to read this fanfic. Please review 


	4. the meeting

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own a single spec of star ocean 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, i am so happy that you all like my fanfic so far, all these great reviews i am getting make me write chapters even faster because i think of all the reviews i will get after i update. Well anyway, this will be the last chapter of nel and albel points of view before i go to a combined point of view for awhile. Albel my be slightly out of character in this chapter and if you think he is i am sorry about that, i try to keep them the way they are the best i can, anyway please continue to write great reviews so i know i am still doing a great job.

**Chapter 4**

In Kirlsa, Albel lay awake in the room he rented for the night. It was still early afternoon. After he was awake for a few minutes, his thoughts went to the Aquarian woman he saw in Airyglyph. He has told himself that he could possibly be attracted to her, but he discovered that she must be an Aquarian since she wasn't found anywhere in Airyglyph territory.

"_If she is the enemy then why do i still think about her_?"

Albel decided to go and look around Kirlsa again to see if she was there or not, if she wasn't Albel knew she was the enemy.

* * *

Nel was passing through the town of Arias on her way to Kirlsa. She decided to stop and talk to Clair before she kept going on her way so she could keep Clair informed on all that was happening in Aquios. She entered the main building and went down the hall to the mall to the small conference room and saw Clair sitting there reading one of the many books from the shelves behind her. Clair heard the door open and looked up to see Nel.

"Hello Nel, why are you back so soon, is something wrong?"

"No Clair, everything is fine, the Queen sent me on another assignment is all and i was passing through so I decided to tell you about what id going on with the copper."

"Her majesty sent you out again so soon? She really does depend on you a lot. Where do you need to go?"

"To Kirlsa to see if the Aquarians there have any new information on Airyglyph."

"Well at least she didn't send you on another dangerous mission. Anyway how did it go with the copper ore?"

"It went very well. Lady Elena said we had the amount she needed and she is going to tell me the results when I return."

"I am sure it will work now, it needs to or we are in trouble."

"Yes I agree, well I better get going to Kirlsa, I will see you later Clair."

"Yes, you too Nel, be careful."

Nel left the building and continued on her way to Kirlsa to learn of any new information.

* * *

In the tavern in Kirlsa, Albel was having a drink before he looked around town for the red head he couldn't get off his mind. After a few drinks,(Albel was completly sober) he started walking around town looking for for her.

"_Hmm, maybe I will check the weapons shops that are around here_."

He walked toward the shop to check out their weapons(and look for the woman).

* * *

Nel was just arriving in Kirlsa after traveling through the towns in Aquaria.

"_I think I will check the shop for new weapons, I could use some stronger daggers for the war." _

So Nel went toward thw eapon shop completly unaware that she would soon meet the man who had been looking for her.

* * *

Albel stepped out of weapons shop.

"Nothing they have is good enough for me."

Then he unsheathed his blade to admire its sharpness.

"My Crimson Scourge is still better than anything they make."

He replaced the blade in the sheath and turned to walk away. When he turned to walk away he saw a woman with shoulder length red hair step into one of the houses in Kirlsa.

"_Was that the woman I saw in Airyglyph_?"

He started to walk in the direction of the house after a few moments, when the door opened. The woman stepped out and started walking toward the weapon shop where Albel was standing. As she walked by, Albel was able to get a clear look at her face and saw that it was the same red head he saw in Airyglyph. He saw her enter the weapon shop and he continued to stand in the same spot he had been in for the past few minutes.

* * *

Nel was inside the shop looking at the weapons in the shop.

"I don't think they will ever have anything better than my Blades of Ryusen."

Nel left the shop empty handed.

"It is a good thing my father left behind his best weapons for me."

Nel then decided to go for a quick drink at the tavern so she could rest before she had to continue to gather information from the subordinates that were stationed in Kirlsa. She started walking to the tavern with someone following behind.

* * *

There is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it even though i ended it on a cliff hanger. Like i said the next chapter is going to be a combined point of view instead of nel and then albel. I am posting a new chapter every weekend so check every saturday or sunday for a new chapter. The Christmas weekend may not have a new chapter but i will try to post one up as a Christmas present to all my readers. Please review 


	5. And your name is?

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, settings, plots, anything that involves star ocean

**Author's note: **I am so happy with all the reviews i am getting, i am glad you all love my story. I work really hard on this story thinking of my readers i write it and i am glad you can all see how much work i put in it. Well i am going to try really hard to post chapter 6 next wekend but since it is Christmas i may not get the chance so if i don't post, I am sorry but i will try so that all my readers get a Christmas present from me, anyway enjoy chapter 5! and alsodon't forget that this chapter is in one point of view as opposed to 2 different ones

**Chapter 5**

At the tavern Nel ordered a drink and then sat down at a table. What Nel didn't know was that Albel had also entered the tavern.

"_This is the perfect oppurtunity to find out who she is_."

He ordered his drink and walked over to Nel's table. He thought about how he should start a conversation without raising any suspicion or turnung her off immediately. Before he could think of something he sat down at the table with Nel and just looked away, avoiding eye contact with her. Nel looked at the man who sat down at her table.

"_I wonder who is he_."

After a few minutes of silence Nel decided to start up a conversation.

"Nice to meet you."

With this Albel was slighty startled, he didn't think she would start a conversation with him. He just sat in silence as an answer.

"And your name is?"

Albel fell into shock, he didn't know if he should tell her his real name, because then she wouldn't know who he was and he didn't want that.

"First tell me yours."

"So you do talk. Fine, my name in Nel."

"Nice to meet you."

Albel couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth.

"_Maybe all the drinks are getting to me_."

He wanted to get to know Nel before he told her his name.

"I saw you over at the weapons shop before, did you find anything?"

"No, they didn't have anything better than what I have now."

Nel noticed that for some reason she was blushing.

"This has never happened to me before. I wonder what it is about this guy that is making me like this."

Nel then looked at the swordsmen to see if she could figure out what it is about him that made her blush. She saw his brown hair with blond ends cover his eyes. But she was able to see the crimson color through the strands. She also saw that he had a sword tied to his waist. She noticed a claw on one of his arms but decided not to ask about it.

"Maybe he is from Airyglyph, I haven't seen him in any of the towns of Aquaria."

But for some reason Nel didn't ask him if he was from Airyglyph or not. Albel didn't ask Nel either. Albel was trying to think of a way to know more about Nel without sounding soft or stupid. He wanted to know that he could trust her before he told Nel his name. He wanted to know that no matter who he was and no matter where he was from she would still have feelings for him. He looked over at Nel and saw that she looked a little nervous and she was slightly blushing.

"_Does she have feelings for me? Hmm, maybe I can figure out if she does_."

Albel got an idea and decided to see if would work out.

"Do you fight?"

"What?"

Nel was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you battle monsters in the field often?"

"Of course I do, I travel all the time."

"Then how about we go and we do some training, you can show me how good you are, if you are any good at all."

Nel got even hotter in the face. She just meets this man that she has never seen before, the only person that makes her blush and he is asking hor to fight with him.

"Sure, I could use the training."

Nel wanted to get to know this guy.

"Fine, let's go then."

"Where are we going to fight?"

"The Traum Mountains should be more than enough for you to handle."

Nel was annoyed by this comment but decided thatinstaed of telling him how good she was, she would show him she was a great fighter in their battles.

* * *

When they got to the Traum Mountains, they walked a little bit and found themselves some monsters to fight.

"Think you can handle yourself woman?"

"Your the one that will need help."

With that Nel rushed toward the monsters to strike. With one swift movement she cut through the enemy with her daggers and killed it instantly. She looked over at Albel who struck the other enemy with his sword and then finished it off by slashing it with his clawed arm. Nel walked over to him.

"Think I can handle myself now?"

Albel gave her a quick glare and continued through the mountains with Nel following him.

"She is pretty good, this should be an interesting training trip."

* * *

**A/N**: ok i hope you all like this chapter. I think it is a pretty good one myself. The next chapter will be a combined point of view also, i am not sure about the others yet, i haven't written them down yet lol, anyway like i said i will try to post the next chapter sometime next weekend, if i don't then i am sorry. Well read and review and keep giving me suggestions for my story, i could use an idea for future chapters 


	6. I'll get them for you

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own star ocean in any which way or form

**Author's Note:** Ok everyone here is the next chapter like i promised for christmas. It may take 2 weeks for the next chapter to go up because i haven't started the next chapter yet and it is christmas break right now so i may not write the next chapter for awhile. Also in this chapter Albel may be a little out of character so i am sorry for that, but i tried my best to keep the way is should be, anyway, i hope you like it despite that. Well here is chapter 6 anyway, enjoy and happy holidays

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After an hour in the Traum Mountains doing nothing but slaying monsters, Nel was starting to get tired but she didn't want the man she was with her to know that so she just kept fighting battle after battle. Albel was also getting tired, he was surprised that Nel was still fighting.

"_I didn't think she would last this long, and she is still fighting_."

After a few more battles they made it to the bridge that leads into Airyglyph.

"_Why are we at Airyglph? Is this guy a glyphian?_"

As Nel was pondering that question Albel was walking into the city. Nel realized she still didn't know the man's name so she ran to catch up to him.

"What is your name, you never told me when we were in Kirlsa?"

"Is it really important?"

"Well I should know the name of the man I have been fighting with. I told you mine, it is only fair you tell me yours."

Albel was starting to get worried.

"_I don't want to tell her, I want her to get to know me better so that when I tell her she won't leave like all the others have_."

Albel decided he would try to evade the question so he just stayed silent as he walked to the weapons shop.

"Answer me!"

Nel was starting to get annoyed, she didn't like being ignored.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

Nel walked in front of Albel, stopping him, and looking him right in the eyes.

"I don't want to tell you, at least not yet."

"Why not, what is it about your name that you don't want me to know?"

"I just think we should get to know each other better before I tell you."

"I told you mine when we first met, you can at least do the same."

"I already said not yet. If you keep asking Nel, I won't tell you at all."

Nel decided to stay silent as they walked into one of the weapon shops in Airyglyph. As Nel was looking arounf she saw a nice pair of blades.

"_These are nice, though not as good as the ones I have, but they would be good against defeating types of enemies that are weak against water and ice._"

Nel saw how much they were and was shocked at the price of the ice blades.

"_There is no way I can afford this weapon. Well I guess I will just use my father's daggers_."

Nel was about to put them back in their place in the table when Albel came up behind and took them from her.

"You have been looking at these blades for awhile, do you want them?"

"I would like to but them but I don't have the money."

Nel was starting to blush again.

"Well I guess I will get them for you."

Nel's face was completly red now.

"Why, I haven't done anything for you, you shouldn't pay for them for no reason."

"You actually did help me quite a bit."

"How is that, I just met you a little while ago, what could I possibly have done?"

"You helped me out on the Traum Mountains while we were fighting. When there were a lot of enemies at once you fought with me. To be honest when there were more than four monsters fighting us I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle them all myself so you helped me by fighting all those monsters with me."

"But that still isn't enough of a reason to buy me a pair of expensive daggers."

"Well there is another reason I am buying them for you Nel."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You are going to have to figure it out yourself this time."

While Albel was buying the blades for Nel, Nel was trying to think of the other reason for Albel buying the weapons for her.

"_I have no idea why he would be doing this for me. I just met him not long ago and now he is buying me some really expensive blades for some reason and I have no idea what that other reason is."_

Albel finished paying for Nel's new weapon, the ice blades, and gave them to her. Nel thanked him and noticed he had two swords tied to his waist.

"Did you buy a new sword?"

"Yeah, thought it might come in handy sometimes."

"Well thank you again for the blades. I should get back to Kirlsa, I have some work to do there."

"It is starting to get dark, you won't make it to Kirlsa before nightfall. Let's stay at an inn tonight."

Nel looked outside and saw that it was very close to being totally dark.

"Alright, I guess I can wait for one more day to go back."

Albel and Nel left the shop and went to stay at the inn in Airyglyph for the night.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you all liked this chapter even though Albel was a little out of character(I think anyway) I will try to work on the next chapter but i probably won't be able to write it during the holiday break but you can definetly expect a new chapter in the new year lol, anyway please review and I am still open for any suggestions for this story, happy holidays! 


	7. Deep Thoughts

A Different Kind of Alliance 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the items or scenes or anything from star ocean

**A/N**: I am sorry it has been so long since I posted a new chapter and I thank all of you for being so patient. I have been having a hard time finding the time to write the chapters but I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. In this chapter I am afraid that both Nel and Albel will be out of character a little bit, I do my best to keep them the way they are, well I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Chapter 7**

Nel and Albel arrived at the "Wyvern's Tail Inn" in Airyglyph. They went up to the desk to ask the girl standing there for a room.

"How many rooms?"

Albel gave an immediate answer without a second thought.

"Two"

"I am afraid that there is only one room available, all of the others have been taken for tonight. If you don't mind sharing a room together you can stay here."

Both Nel and Albel got bright red in the face at the thought of sharing a room together. There was silence for a moment before Albel broke it.

"I don't care."

Albel turned his still red face from Nel.

"Well I guess if you are fine with it then I am too."

Nel then turned her still crimson colored face away from Albel.

"The room is 500 fol please."

Nel took out her money to pay the girl for the room.

"I will pay for the night to repay you for getting me those daggers, though the costs are very far apart."

"Whatever, do what you want."

Nel paid the girl and was told where their room was located. They both went upstairs to see how they would be able to spend the night together, if they could at all.

_"I hope there is another place to sleep in the room instead of the bed, I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Nel, I would prefer to sleep on the floor."_

Albel then looked over at Nel who had a slight smile on her face, well it looked that way to Albel.

_"She doesn't look to worried about the whole thing."_

They finished climbing the stairs to the level of their room and started walking down the hall toward it. They arrived and opened the door. Inside they saw one bed ("_Oh great_" thought Albel), a fireplace and a bookcase that had only a few books inside. It was a small room but it was enough for two people to spend the night comfortably. Nel's and Albel's eyes locked on the single bed in the room and the red was slowly starting to creep back onto their faces. Albel's thought came back to his head after a few moments.

_"There isn't any other place to sleep in here, well all I know is I am not sleeping on the floor, so maybe I can convince Nel to sleep either on the floor instead of me, or ask if she would mind sharing the bed."_

Nel had her own thoughts racing through her head.

_"I wonder what we are going to do about this, right now I would prefer to sleep outside instead of sharing a room with this guy."_

Nel and Albel just stood in the doorway looking in the room. Nel snapped out of her daze, came back to her senses and walked in the room. This caused Albel to wake up from his daze as well.

"Are you coming in here too or staying out there to freeze?"

Albel looked at Nel and then just turned around and walked down the hall toward the stairs. Nel ran to the doorway after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get something to eat, haven't had anything all day. There is a place to eat not far from here, I will be there."

"I might join up with you there a little while later or look for another place to eat instead."

"Do whatever you want Nel, I don't care."

Albel walked down the stairs to the ground floor and left. Nel closed the door to the room, went to sit on the bed and think. She laid down on her side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_"First I meet this random guy at the bar in Kirlsa, train with him in the Traum Mountains, and now I am sharing a room with him at the inn in Airyglyph, and to top it all off I don't even know his name! As soon as he gets back, I am not going to let him sleep until he tells me once and for all what his name is."_

Nel continued to lie on the bed for a little while until she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long to write, I don't really write during my vacations lol. Well I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can, after a couple more chapters I will probably go back to the split points of view again. Also I am planning on making a sequel for this story after I finish it so I can't wait for that. I will be sure to make the next chapter an exciting one, so please review and tell if this chapter was worth the long wait, please continue submitting amazing reviews-


	8. Discoveries

A Different Kind Of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean: Till The End Of Time

**Author's Note:** I am back with a new chapter. In my opinion this is going to be the best chapter so far. I used an idea from one of my readers that was suggested awhile ago so if you recognize that this chapter has your idea, thank you so much! I am not sure how many chapters I am going to make this story before I end it and start working on the sequel. Well until then thank you so much for continuing to read my story and thank you for all the positive feedback I am getting. Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 8**

Albel was at the restaurant sitting alone as usual

"_I wonder if she is coming? She said she might come here after I left."_

Albel sat there for a little while longer as he ate his food. After he was finished he left the money on the table and left to see what had happened to Nel. While he was on his way back, he was thinking of something that had been bothering him ever since he met Nel.

_"Why is it I care so much about her? I don't see what it is about her that makes her so different from anyone else."_

He arrived at the inn and went upstairs immediately to his room. When he opened the door he saw Nel asleep on the bed.

_"I guess she was too tired after all the training today, I am too."_

Albel decided to cover Nel with the blankets so she wouldn't freeze from the below freezing temperatures of Airyglyph. As he was covering her, he noticed a mark on her leg right below the edge of her skirt. He looked closer and noticed that it was a rune marking from Aquaria.

_"This proves she is an Aquarian, we don't know how to make the rune markings in Airyglyph."_

Albel just stared at the runological markings on Nel's legs. He finally walked out of the room and slammed the door in rage. The slamming door caused Nel to wake up instantly. After a few seconds before coming back to her senses, she tried to realize what had just happened.

_"All I remember is falling asleep and then I wake up to a loud slamming noise, maybe it was the door."_

Nel walked over to open the door and she looked into the hallway. She saw the man she was with going down the stairs. She went after him to find out what was going on. She caught up to him when he left the inn and she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, what is going on, what just happened a moment ago in the room?"

Albel just remained silent, his face turned away from Nel.

"What happened? I fell asleep and then I am woken up by a loud slam, that I am guessing you caused when you slammed the door on your way out. Why did you slam the door for no apparent reason and suddenly leave the inn when it is almost completely dark out?"

Albel broke away from Nel's grip on his arm and started walking away again, not allowing Nel to see his face.

Why aren't you answering me anymore?"

Nel was about to grab his arm and stop him again, but Albel spun around in the blink of an eye and was holding his sword to Nel's neck. Nel's eyes were wide with fear and shock. She didn't know what was happening and just stood there, still as a statue, looking directly at Albel, right into his anger-filled crimson eyes. Nel found she couldn't speak in fear of getting killed so Albel did instead.

"You never told me you were an Aquarian."

Nel's eyes got even wider with shock and confusion, she was able to find her voice again to answer.

"How did you find out and what does it matter to you if I am?"

"I saw the markings on your legs while you were sleeping. Those are runological markings used only in Aquaria. I am from Airyglyph and so you, are the enemy."

Albel pressed his sword harder against Nel's neck causing small streams of red to drip down. Nel just kept looking into Albel's eyes, completely oblivious to the pain in her neck. Nel wanted to know at last who it was that was about to kill her.

"Tell me, now that we know each other's secret, who are you? I should at least know the name of my killer."

"You will most likely recognize my name, I am the leader of Airyglyph's Black Brigade, Albel Nox, also known as Albel the Wicked."

Nel started to get scared when she heard his name. She had heard of Albel Nox, the best swordsman in Airyglyph and leader of one of the three military powers of Aiyglyph. He never hesitated to kill, and brought down anyone who opposed him or stood in his way. Nel knew that if she continued to stand there she would be killed, so she decided her only option was to escape, but before she could reach for her daggers at her side, Albel asked her a question of his own.

"Who exactly are you Nel, you are no ordinary warrior of Aquaria?"

Nel then quickly grabbed her daggers with lightening speed and used them to fend off Albel's sword from its position on her neck. She jumped back out of range and answered his question.

"I am Nel Zelpher of the Crimson Blades and member of the Aquarian runological unit. You didn't think you could kill a Crimson Blade that easily did you?"

"Well I didn't know you were one of the famous Crimson Blade warriors I have heard some much about did I?"

Blood continued to drip from Nel's neck, she knew she needed to get back to Kirlsa or she would be in a lot of trouble. She knew that at this point in time, if she fought Albel, she would most likely lose, and her injury would not make the battle any easier for her. Her only chance was to escape. Then she came up with the perfect escape plan and immediately put it into action.

"Fire Bolt!"

Nel used her runological powers to attack Albel and distract him long enough to get away. Balls of fire shot from the palm of Nel's hand and they went straight to Albel and Nel immediately started to run toward the exit of the city. Albel was able to fend off the fire attack and when he looked for Nel, she wasn't there. He ran toward the exit and saw that she had already escaped.

"She was lucky I didn't kill her when I had my sword on her neck."

Albel turned away and went back to the inn for the night. Nel was running through the Traum Mountains back to Kirlsa before she lost too much blood from the wound on her neck. She needed to get it taken care of very soon or she wouldn't be able to take her revenge on the Black Brigade Captain, Albel Nox.

**A/N:** Well I hope you all liked this chapter, I think this has been the most suspenseful chapter so far, and it can only get better from here. It may take me a little while to get the next chapter written but I will do my best to get it up as soon as I can. I am always looking for suggestions for this story so if you have any ideas let me know and I will consider putting them in the story. Thank you to all my readers, and especially my reviewers, check for a new chapter soon-


	9. Blood Loss

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story mode, 2 player mode or after game events of star ocean till the end of time.

**Author's note:** Sorry it has been so long since I posted, but I made up for it with a good chapter (I think). I hope you all like it too, and I already started working on chapter 10 so I hope to get it up really soon. Until then I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also, this chapter goes back to the split points of view, so it is nel in one part and then switches to albel, just so you don't get confused.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Nel continued through the Traum Mountains using her hand to put pressure on the wound to keep from losing too much blood. She still had a ways to go before she reached Kirlsa and she was afraid she would pass out from loss of blood before she even saw the entrance to the town.

"_Damn him, Albel is going to regret he cut my neck. When I recover he is going ever knowing my name. My injury is going to look like nothing compared to what he is going to suffer when I am through with him."_

Nel was starting to get really light-headed but she did all she could to keep pressure on her neck and keeping her thoughts on getting to Kirlsa(and getting her revenge on Albel). When she thought she couldn't go any further she looked ahead and saw the entrance to Kirlsa. She stumbled to the ground but quickly got back up.

"_I have to make it, just a little further. I need to get my revenge and fight for my country in the war."_

Nel forced herself to keep going and she was able to make it to the gate leading into town. When she got there she blacked out and fell right at the entrance to town due to losing too much blood that was now pouring out around her.

* * *

In Airyglyph, Albel was in his room at the inn looking out the window with a frustrated, angry look on his face. Images of what had happened with Nel a short time ago flashed through his mind. He slammed his fist into the windowsill, breaking it.

_"Damn, I can't believe I let that maggot get away. I should have been able to kill that fool easily but I let her get away."_

Albel's eyes were filled with anger and hatred more now than before when he learned who Nel really was. He hated that he let an Aquarian get away from him, he hated that he didn't kill her when he had the chance, but most of all, he hated that he had feelings for her.

_"Why is it that I fall for that fool? Out of all the women in Airyglyph, I had to fall for that Aquarian worm? What is it about her? Even now I can't get her out of my head."_

Albel realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop thinking about Nel, the harder he tried, the more he thought of her.

_"The only way I can get her out of my thoughts for good...is to kill her."_

Albel thought back to the battle between him and Nel.

-_Flashback_-

_Nel was chasing after him as he left the inn after he slammed the door to their room, waking her from her sleep. Nel was about to grab his arm but Albel spun around in the blink of an eye and was holding his sword to Nel's neck. Nel's eyes were wide with fear and shock. She didn't know what was happening and just stood there as still as a statue looking at Albel, right into his anger-filled crimson eyes. Nel found she couldn't speak in fear of getting killed so Albel answered the questions she wanted to ask_.

"You never told me you were an Aquarian."

_Nel's eyes got wider with shock and confusion. She was able to get out a couple of questions_.

"How did you find out and what does that matter to you?"

"I saw the markings on your legs while you were sleeping. Those are runological markings used only in Aquaria. I am a Glyphian and you are the enemy."

_Albel pressed the sword slightly into Nel's neck causing small streams of blood to drip down. Nel just kept looking into Albel's eyes, completely oblivious to the pain on her neck. Nel wanted to know who it was that was about to kill her._

"Tell me, now that we know about each others secret, who are you? I should at least know the name of my killer."

"You will most likely recognize my name, I am the leader of Airyglyph's Black Brigade, Albel Nox."

_Nel got very scared when she heard his name. She had heard of Albel Nex, the best swordsman in Airyglyph and leader of one of the three military powers of Airyglyph. Nel knew that if she continued to stand there, she would be killed so she decided to try and escape, but before she could reach for the daggers at her side, Albel asked her a question._

"Who exactly are you Nel?"

_Nel quickly grabbed her daggers with lightening speed and used them to fend off Albel's sword. She jumped back out of range of Albel's sword_.

-_End Flashback_-

Albel then remembered that when Nel grabbed her daggers, he saw her reach for them and dug his sword deeper into her neck in response to her sudden movement, and Nel then used her daggers to get the sword from her neck.

_"She is losing a lot of blood. She won't make it to Kirlsa in time, she will lose too much blood before she makes it to the gates of town."_

Unknown to Albel, he was partly right in his theory. Nel was lying on the ground unconscious from blood loss, at the entrance to Kirlsa, getting stained with her own blood.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you all liked that chapter, it took me a little while to figure out how to say everything but it turned out pretty good. Nel seems like the revenge type of person so I added that in there and Albel gets pissed off over letting the enemy get the best of him lol. Please review and I will try to get the next chapter up really soon, the end of this fanfic is getting closer so if you have a suggestion you want for the story just let me know and I will consider including it(I have once already) so please review. 


	10. In a pool of blood and friendship

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

**Author's Note: **I finally made it to chapter 10. I am not sure how much longer this story is going to be but 10 chapters was my main goal. I am going to try and figure out how to finish this story off so i can get to work on the sequel for it. Well I hope you like chapter 10 as much as you have liked all the others. Also thank you for all the great reviews, keep sending them please, knowing you like this story keeps me writing.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Nel was lying unconscious at the entrance to Kirlsa. As she was lying there in her own pool of blood, a shadow appeared over her.

"Oh no, Lady Nel!"

The woman picked up Nel from the puddle of blood and carried her into a nearby house. A few hours later, Nel woke up and felt very dizzy and weak. As she was looking around the room, the door opened.

"Nel, you're awake! Are you okay?"

"Clair? Where am I and how did you get here?"

"I found you at the entrance of town unconscious. You had a large wound on the side of your neck so I brought you here and took care of it."

Nel felt the side of her neck and realized the bandages that were there.

_" I remember now, Albel's sword cut deeper into my neck when I took out my daggers to fend him off."_

Nel realized she was starting to get upset over the whole incident. She felt tears appear to the surface of her eyes but kept them from falling.

"Nel, are you alright? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine, by the way Clair, why are you in Kirlsa anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Arias or Aquios getting ready for the war?"

"Well if I stayed there then you would have died in your own blood in enemy territory."

Nel looked at her clothes realized she wasn't wearing her usual uniform. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Clair, what did you do with my uniform?"

"I am washing them, they were covered in blood, but hopefully I will get all of it out."

"Thanks Clair."

"Of course, now get some rest."

"You aren't curious about how I got my injury?"

"Do you want to tell me Nel?"

Nel looked down feeling tears coming up to her eyes again.

"Not really, at least not now."

"I thought so. Just get some sleep so you can get better. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you Clair, but I think I will be fine."

Clair nodded her head and closed the door as she left the room. Nel looked down again and this time she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, but the only pain she could feel was the pain in her heart.

"Why do I still care about him and why do i shed tears for him? He is the enemy and he almost killed me. If Clair hadn't shown up I don't know what could have happened. I hate Albel for what he did to me, but I still can't help feeling this way for him."

Nel wiped the tears from her face and tried to get some sleep. Clair was outside trying to wash the blood from Nel's uniform.

_"I hope Nel is all right, I have never seen her hurt like this, she was close to tears and she has never cried ever since her father was killed. I have a feeling that she has more than just a physical wound this time."_

Clair just continued to wash Nel's uniform while she tried to think of what or who had hurt her friend so badly causing her to shed tears for the first time in years.

**A/N: **Well i made it past 10 chapters. I made this chapter an aftermath chapter of the incident between Albel and Nel. It took me awhile to choose who would save Nel but I decided that Clair would be the best choice. Well please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all of your support so far.


	11. Sensitive Spots

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own star ocean 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had a week vacation and was too lazy to write any of this chapter during that week. But I finally got it finished and I hope you all like it, and I hope it was worth the wait. Well please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

When Nel woke up she realized it was the middle of the afternoon. She decided to go downstairs and look for Clair. She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Clair hanging up Nel's wet uniform.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to hang my uniform outside in Airyglyph territory?"

Clair turned to Nel with a concerned and surprised look on her face.

"Nel, you should still stay in bed, you aren't completely healed yet."

"I'm fine, it is you I am worried about. Why did you come to Kirlsa anyway?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I was really worried about you. I expected you to be back in Aquaria within a day or even less, but when you didn't come back I came to try and find you and saw you unconscious at the entrance to Kirlsa."

"I am happy that you were able to save my life, but you shouldn't have left Arias, you know the war is going to be starting any day now."

"Nel, your life is more important than any war."

"Thanks Clair. I am really lucky to have a friend like you."

Clair smiled and hugged Nel who just smiled and hugged back.

"I will find a way to pay you back for everything you have done for me Clair."

"As long as you are okay, I am happy."

After sharing another hug and smile, both women went back inside the house.

* * *

Over in Airyglyph, Albel was on his way back to the castle.

"I will go back to Kirlsa and the Traum Mountains later to look for that fool's body, or whatever is left of it, then I won't have to think about her anymore."

When he arrived at the castle, a soldier stepped in front of him.

"Lord Albel, the king has asked to see you as soon as you return. He is waiting for you in the conference room."

"_I wonder what he wants."_

Albel walked by the guard and arrived at the conference room. When he opened the door, he saw the king as well as Count Woltar, leader of the Storm Brigade, and Duke Vox, leader of the Dragon Brigade. Albel just gave a smug smile.

"What is the occasion for the party?"

Vox gave Albel an irritated look.

"Where have you been Nox, I would expect you to be the first here when we are making plans for the war."

"I was out training. We won't stand a chance against those Aquarian worms if we sit on our asses all day doing nothing."

"What exactly are you saying Albel?"

Vox was starting to get frustrated with the Black Brigade captain. The king quickly cut in before anything else could be said by either of the two.

"That is enough. The last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves. I am certain the war will begin soon, we need to make all the preparations necessary before we fight. Are all of your soldiers ready to fight?"

"The Storm Brigade is prepared your majesty."

"My maggots are ready to fight."

"The Dragon Brigade is ready as usual."

"Very well, does anyone feel that there is something still to do before the fights?"

Everyone in the room remained silent.

"It appears not, just make sure all your men are ready to fight on command."

All three men stood up.

"Yes your majesty."

They all left the room and Albel was about to head for the Traum Mountains.

"Off to train again Nox?"

Vox was looking at Albel with a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact I was, I need to be ready to fight too after all."

"Why do you even bother to try and get stronger, you will never be able to be the swordsman your father was."

Albel rushed up into Vox's face holding him by his collar.

"No one ever mentions my father in front of me."

"Why not, still hate the fact that he gave his life for you because you weren't strong enough?"

Albel tightened his grip on Vox's collar and look right into his eyes with his own cold, crimson ones.

"If you ever mention my father again, you will regret the day you met him."

Albel let go of Vox and quickly turned and walked away before he was angered by Vox any further. He went toward the Traum Mountains as he had originally planned to let out his anger and continue to prepare for the upcoming war.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter, and again sorry for the wait. Well the end is coming soon, I hope, and then I am going to start working on the sequel. I am always open to suggestions for this story( I haven't completely thought it through) so let me know if you have an idea for this story. Please review. 


	12. Painful Memories

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I do now own anything on either disc of star ocean 3

**Author's note: **This chapter is all Nel and Clair. It is just a recap of what happened to Nel in Airyglyph with Albel, and Clair being the good friend she is and helping Nel through. I see Clair as the kind of Friend would do anything for Nel, so I hope you see that in this chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

In Kirlsa, Nel was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought when Clair entered, snapping Nel from her trance-like state.

"I just came to make sure you are okay."

"I have told you already I am fine."

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you, especially with that wound on your neck."

Nel put her hand to the spot where Albel's sword had dug into her neck. Nel started to feel upset again but kept any tears from forming.

"Clair?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Only if you are willing to tell me. I don't want it to seem like I am prying into your life."

"Don't worry your not. I think I need to tell someone and I know I can trust you Clair."

Clair flashed a smile and walked to the foot of Nel's bed and sat down. Nel took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I did originally come here to Kirlsa to see if there was any new information about Airyglyph. When I was here, I met this guy and he seemed… different from previous men I have met. We went and did some training together and he turned out to be an amazing fighter, and he thought the same about me. Then it was starting to get late so we went to Airyglyph to stay there for the night. We went to the weapon shop there and he bought me a pair of daggers that he had seen me looking at. Then we went to the inn and were forced to share a room. I fell asleep while he was gone and then when he came back he immediately left again and slammed the door causing me to wake up."

Nel started to get upset again over the incident and telling Clair wasn't making it any less painful.

"I chased him outside to ask him what was going on, and next thing I know, I have a sword up against my neck. He said that he saw the runes on my legs so he realized I was Aquarian."

"Was he a Glyphian than? Why else would he react that way about your runes?"

"He is a Glyphian. He continued to cut my neck with his sword. I was able to fend him off, but that just caused the cut to get worse and I ended up getting to Kirlsa and passing out, then, I woke up here."

"Do you know who he was? He sounds like he would be in their army."

"He is. It was Albel Nox."

Clair's eyes widened in shock at the name of the man who tried to kill Nel. Nel just lowered her head, hiding her face from Clair, letting a single tear run down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

_"I can't believe Albel Nox almost killed Nel. I am surprised she got away actually. Not many could go against Albel and live. As long as she is alive, I am happy."_

Clair looked at Nel and could see that she was upset.

"Nel? You really have feelings for him, don't you?"

Nel was only able to nod her in response.

"I know its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back, especially when it is a time of war and he is the enemy, but you need to think about the war right now and maybe, if you want, you can be with him when the war is finally over."

Nel lifted her head to look at Clair.

"Do you really think I can?"

"You just might. I will be behind you all the way Nel. As long as it is what you really want."

"I don't know what I want. I know he is the enemy but I have feelings for him."

"So, he is the enemy, it doesn't matter. All that should matter is that you care about him."

"You really accept that I have feelings for Albel, Clair?"

"As long as you truly care about him, I will have no problem being happy for you. Don't forget Nel, who cares about what other people think."

Nel couldn't help smiling at her friend.

"Thank you so much Clair. You truly are my best friend."

"No problem Nel. I'll go get your uniform, it should be dry by now."

"Alright, and Clair, thanks again."

Clair smiled and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

_"I am so happy that Clair is willing to support the fact that I have feelings for Albel. If only he felt the same way."_

Nel looked up toward the ceiling and let another tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you all liked that chapter. After this chapter I am going to work on leading up to the final chapters of this story. I could use some ideas on how to get Albel and Nel together again after the war. I have a few ideas, but I could always use another idea. The problem with my ideas is that it takes me a little while to work them into the story. I hope I can get the final war chapters in here soon. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more I am inspired to write more. See ya next chapter. 


	13. The beginning of the end

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own the game star ocean: till the end of time

**Author's Note: **I am sorry for not having updating for such a long time, my computer hasn't been working and school has been getting in the way as well. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter(so please forgive me for being gone such a long time). In this chapter I think Nel is a little OOC and albel may be as well. I am sorry if they are,I did the best I could, enjoy. btw, ending coming soon, enjoy 13!

**Chapter 13**

Albel was in the Traum Mountains after his argument with Vox. He had been slaying every enemy that got in his way, he was not in any mood to fool around.

"Where is that fool's body?"

Albel was looking for Nel's dead body, somewhere in the mountains.

"There is no way she could have gotten to Kirlsa with that wound. She would be dead before she even saw the entrance of town."

Albel continued through the Traum Mountains, still looking for Nel's dead body, at least that was what he thought.

* * *

In Kirlsa, Nel was in her room putting her uniform on. She checked in the mirror to see if any blood stains remained.

"Clair did a great job with washing my uniform. You can't even tell there was ever any blood on it."

Nel then went downstairs and saw Clair relaxing in a chair, her eyes closed. Nel then grew a smirk on her face and without a sound, walked over to Clair. She took a deep breath and shouted in her ear.

"Airyglyph is attacking!"

"What!"

Clair jumped right up from her seat with a startled look on her face. Clair then looked at Nel who was laughing and Clair glared at her friend who just continued to laugh.

It wasn't funny Nel, you really scared me."

Nel was able to calm down enough to answer Clair.

"I just couldn't resist, it was was the perfect moment. I needed to wake you up anyway, it's time to go."

"Right, sorry I fell asleep, I've been really tired lately."

"Why, thinking about the war?"

"Yeah, and you the past couple days."

"I've told you before Clair, you worry too much about everything."

"You don't worry enough Nel. You go on reckless, near impossible missions all the time without a second thought as to what you are doing. And when I find you bleeding to death in enemy territory, I am going to worry about you, anyone in Aquaria would."

"I guess you're right. Sorry again for worrying you so much."

"Just don't get killed and you're forgiven."

Both women laughed at Clair's last statement and finished their preparations to leave for the Sacred City of Aquios.

* * *

Albel has still not given up his search for Nel's body.

"Where is that crimson blade fool?"

Albel was starting to get really annoyed and just continued to search the Traum Mountains. He decided to check the area closer to Kirlsa so he walked at a quicker pace toward the gate leading into town. When he got to the gate leading into town, something caught his eye. He leaned down closer to the ground to examine it.

"It's blood. It is probably that maggot's blood. Then where is she?"

Albel looked around the area and didn't see her anywhere in the immediate area. He started walking through the town looking for her.

* * *

Nel and Clair were leaving the house they had been staying in while Nel recovered. Clair locked the door behind them.

"We should hurry Clair, if we leave now we might be able to get to Arias by nightfall."

"Yeah, let's get going."

As they turned and walked down the stairs, something, or someone, caught Nel's eye. When she looked to see what or who it was, she froze in her place. Clair noticed Nel wasn't walking with her and turned to see her justing standing in the street.

"Nel, what is it?"

Nel just stayed silent so Clair looked in the direction Nel was looking. She froze in fear as well when she saw none other than Albel Nox.

* * *

Albel was looking down the streets he passed for Nel.

"How could she make it here alive?"

He then looked ahead and saw her, forzen in place, looking back at him. He froze in his place as well, annoyed that she was indeed alive. They both just stood there with their eyes locked.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the long wait. This chapter is leading up to the big events that are to come, mostly the war. It may take me awhile to write those chapters but please cotinue to be patient with me. Also, in this chapter, I used a quote from the game(2 actually) in the conversation between Nel and Clair. They were said by 2 different people, so tell me what you think it is and who you think said them in your review. I will post the answer in the next chapter. Please review. 


	14. Defense and Information

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one of the best rpg games available, Star Ocean 3

**Author's Note: **Ok, I didn't get any reviews for last chapter, but I am nice enough to give all my readers another one. I hope to get reviews this time. Anyway from last chapter i said I used a quote from the game, the quotes were said by Cliff and Fayt when they were in the dungeon in Airyglyph. The quote was Cliff: "You worry too much" Fayt: "And you don't worry enough" so congrats to anyone who got it right, please leave me some reviews this time. I really hope you all still like this story. Sequel coming soon!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Nel and Albel were standing frozen in the streets of Kirlsa, eyes locked together. Clair was also looking at Albel with fear in her eyes, and hands on her weapons.

"Well, I see you are alive, mind telling me how it is you survived that wound maggot?"

Nel and Albel kept a lock with their eyes, not moving them away from the other's gaze.

"Believe it or not, it is partly because of you I am alive right now."

"How so?"

"On the way here all I could think about was getting my revenge on you for giving me this wound."

Nel lay a hand on the bandaged part of her neck.

"I also couldn't help but thinking that if I did die, I would be letting all of Aquaria down in the war."

Clair softened the grip on her weapons.

_"Nel really has this under control, I wonder why Albel isn't doing anything. He isn't one to hold back in battle against us."_

Clair just continued to look at Albel in case he decided to attack them. All three were silent for a few moments until Nel spoke again.

"I am alive Albel because of one very important person."

"Is it that maggot behind you?"

"Yes, she is my best friend Clair and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here."

"Well then, after I finally kill you, I will have to kill her as well, so that she won't be able to save you this time."

Albel unsheathed his sword and started toward Nel.

_"I am still too weak to fend him off."_

Albel reached Nel and swung at her and Nel closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the cold metal, but it never came. Nel opened her eyes to see Clair fending off Albel with her daggers.

"Clair?"

"Nel, get going, I can fend him off for now."

Nel unsheathed her own daggers.

"I won't leave you alone to fight him."

Albel jumped back from Clair and Nel ran up to join her friend and Clair whispered to her.

"You are still too weak to fight Nel."

"Well he doesn't know that. If Albel thinks we are both going to fight him, he may realize he doesn't have a chance."

"Still taking big risks even when your injured, thats just like you Nel."

"Well let's hope this risk pays off and saves us."

Nel and Clair stood ready for battle with weapons in hand and Albel was doing the same across from them. Then he suddenly sheathed his sword and Nel allowed a sly smile to appear as she exchanged glances with Clair. Both women still stood readt for battle in case Albel surprise attacked them. Instead, Albel turned around and walked a few steps before stopping.

"The entire Airglyph army is going to be attacking in a few days, I suggest you go warn everyone and get ready."

Nel and Clair were shocked at what he was telling them.

"Why are you telling us this Albel?"

Nel was very anxious to hear his answer.

"Because I want a true battle, not a useless battle against maggots and weaklings. When we win, I want to feel like we really deserve it."

Both Nel and Clair grew angry at his answer.

"Are you calling us weaklings?"

"You are the one walking away from battle Albel."

Albel just stayed calm.

"Like I said, the war is in a few days. I am saving my strength for when it is needed."

Albel just continued to walk away and Nel and Clair finally sheathed their weapons and were silent for a few moments. Clair finally spoke, breaking the silence between the two.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think Albel would lie about an upcoming battle."

"I agree, we better get to Aquaria as soon as we can and prepare."

With that Nel and Clair left Kirlsa and went on their way to warn their country of the quickly approaching war.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be kind of short and I will post it soon, it is a very important one, and you will see why when it is posted. I didn't get any reviews last time so I am hoping for a few this time, just let me know you are still reading this story and if you stil like it, see you all next chapter and congrats again to those of you who got the quote in last chapter right! 


	15. Love Heals

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

**Author's note:** Wow, it has been awhile since I updated but I finally got around to it. This chapter is short so I am sorry about that, I have been really busy lately. I hope to post a few more chapters in the next few weeks, maybe finally decide on when this story is going to end, until then enjoy the new chapter

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

The sun had set about an hour ago and Nel and Clair were just arriving in Arias. Both women went to the building used as a meeting place for the war, located in the center of town. When they enetered the building they walked down the hall to the small conference room to talk about upcoming and inevitable events.

"So Clair, what do you suggest we do? I don't think it would be a smart idea for both of us to go to Aquios. If the army attacks while you are away the forces here will be without their leader."

"Yes, that's true. But with your wound it would be suicide to let you go to Aquios alone."

"I want to say I will be fine but I agree with you. I probably won't make it to Aquios alone, but thie really causes a problem. No matter what we choose it's a lose/lose situation."

"I think we should both go to Aquios. I trust everyone here to defend themselves without me being here."

"It's your choice but I agree with you completely Clair."

"I thought you would. Luckily there are some crimson blades here so everyone should be fine until I get back. I will go tell everyone what is going on, you should get some rest, we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"All right, but promise me you will get some sleep right after you inform everyone."

"I promise Nel."

Nel gave Clair a smile as she left the conference room, leaving Nel alone. Nel just sat there in silence, lost in her thoughts.

_"I guess all feelings Albel had for me before have disappeared. Now all he wants to do is kill me. I just wish I could tell him how I feel about him. Albel...I love you"_

* * *

In Airyglyph castle, Albel was lying in his bed. 

_"Once again I couldn't kill her."_

Albel was still trying to figure out why he couldn't kill Nel. After the incident in Kirlsa between the two, it really got Albel thinking.

_"There must be some reason why I can't kill her. What spell does that fool have over me?"_

Albel was starting to get irritated with the fact that for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill the red-headed Aquarian. After a few moments of calming himself down, Albel's thoughts became restless again.

_"It's true that she is the only one who seemed to care about me and maybe even have feelings for me, but that should have disappeared after learning we are enemies."_

Albel was starting to realize just why he couldn't bring himself to harm Nel anymore.

_"I guess I can't supress it anymore. I was always able to bottle up my emotions since my father's death, but with her, everything just comes to the surface and I don't try and stop it. Nel...I love you, but we...can never be together."_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I know it was short but it was key chapter in this story. Please leave a review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	16. Restock and Regroup

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **You all know by now that I do not own Star Ocean

**Author's Note: **I was actually able to get this chapter up pretty quickly, it is another short chapter, I'm sorry about that, I have been having writer's block, but after this chapter it may take me awhile to post again because I haven't been writing lately, I have been busy lately, but I will write when I can and get a new chapter up, thanks for being so patient with me.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Clair was returning to the base in Arias now that she had finished briefing the soldiers on the war situation.

_"I hope Nel is getting some sleep, I don't know if I will be able to get any"_

She entered the building and walked down the hall to the small conference room. When she walked in she saw Nel in the spot she was in before Clair had left, and noticed a dazed look on her face.

"Nel?"

Nel was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Clair.

"Oh Clair, I didn't notice you come in."

"How can you notice anything when you are spacing out like that? You should be sleeping."

"I was just thinking and I must have lost track of time. What about you? Your the one that needs to sleep Clair."

"I just got back, I don't think I could sleep if I tried anyway."

"Yeah, me too. There is just so much going on. The war is really starting to affect me now."

"The wound on your neck doesn't help you at all either. This war is taking its toll on everyone."

"Well if Albel was telling the truth earlier than this war will be over very soon."

"I just hope we win, Aquaria can't handle losing this war, the entire empire could fall if we do."

"Then we will have to win, right Clair?"

Clair and Nel smiled at one another.

"Right."

"We will head to Aquios first thing in the morning so we can make sure everyone is ready."

"Right, let's go and try to get some sleep Nel."

"Good idea."

Both women left the conference room and went upstairs to their rooms. After a few hours of sleep both women left the base in Arias and went on their way through the Palmira Plains to Peterny. They restocked supplies they had used and then left to the Irisa Fields and Aquios. When they arrived in the town they went straight to the castle to inform the queen of the quickle approaching war.

They quickly went to the conference hall and knelt before the queen before the Queen spoke.

"Do you know of any recent developments that have occurred in Airyglyph?"

Nel lifted her head to answer.

"Yes your Majesty. We received information that in just a few days the Airyglyph army will mobilize and come to attack our country."

"I see, Lady Clair, do you have any news regarding the Thunder Arrow?"

"I'm afraid it won't be ready in time your Majesty, but we have smaller ones we can use in battle. They are not as powerful but they will give us an advantage."

"Very well, inform all the soldiers and runeoligists to head toward Arias, we will fight them there."

"Yes your Majesty."

The two women stood up and left to tell everyone their orders.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again I am sorry this chapter was so short. I am also sorry if the trip to Aquios was rushed, I didn't have many ideas for that part. I have the next chapter half-way done, so I will finish it as soon as I have the time, but I hope you all liked this chapter and as usual please leave me a review. 


	17. Plan of Attack

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or any part of Star Ocean (but you already knew that)

**Author's Note:** Well I am finally back with another chapter. I have been busy so I haven't had the chance to update but I have written a couple new chapters, the only problem for me is getting them typed but I am working on it. I promise you all that the war is only a couple chapters away so bear with me and you will see the battle soon. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 17**

Albel was sleeping in his room at the castle in Airyglyph when there was a knock at his door. He woke up and opened the door to see a soldier standing there.

"What do you want worm?"

"The king has called a meeting and requests that you attend."

Albel gave a growl of annoyance but closed the door to his room and went to the meeting.

* * *

He arrived at the conference room and saw the king, Vox, and Woltar waiting for him. Vox looked over at him with a smirk on his face.

"What took you so long Nox, napping?"

Albel just glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I was."

The king quickly stepped in before the conversation got out of hand.

"That is enough from the two of you, the last thing we need is fighting amongst our own leaders. Now do we all know the plan of attack against Aquaria?"

Woltar answered the question for everyone.

"The three of our brigades head for the capitol city of Aquios in a surprise attack and end the war with our side coming out victorious."

"Very well, when is the attack going to occur?"

Vox broke in at this point.

"We will be leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Alright, make sure all of our men are ready to battle, this war is soon going to be over."

The three men nodded their heads and left the room. Albel started walking back to his room before Vox stopped him.

"And just where do you think you are going Albel, don't you need to get your troops ready for tomorrow?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because your brigade is a bunch of slackers that don't stand a chance in this war. Partly because of their leader."

Albel rushed at Vox and was holding him against a wall by his shirt, looking into his eyes with his own blood red ones.

"Are you insulting my leadership skills Vox? It's not my fault if those idiots want to get themselves killed by those Aquarian maggots. So don't ever question my leadership abilities."

Albel let Vox down and walked toward his room again, neither him or Vox saying another word.

* * *

Albel reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He walked over to his window and looked out into the direction of Aquaria. He stood there for a minute before mentally kicking himself.

_"What am I doing? Why should I care about what happens to the red-headed Aquarian fool?"_

Albel shut his eyes tightly and sat down on his bed.

_"Why do I worry about her so much? Do I...truly have feelings for her? Am I truly...in love with her?"_

Albel layed down on his bed and drifted to sleep, his thoughts still focusing on Nel.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok well like I said I am sorry it took so long for this chapter but I finally got it up. After this chapter is when it really starts to build up (although I think this chapter was pretty good). So please leave a review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	18. Nightmares

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own any part of Star Ocean Till the End of Time

**A/N: **I know it has been awhile since I posted (senior year has been so busy) but I finally got a break now that the holidays are quickly approaching so I have some time to get some chapters typed up and posted. I thank everyone for sticking with me and continuing to read my story, I am trying to finish this as quickly as I can and I am still thinking about a sequel. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Clair had left Nel so she could talk to Lady Elena about the weapons for the war. Nel went to her room to rest for a little while. She quickly changed the bandages on her neck and then layed down in bed and fell asleep. But her mind was still wide awake.

**Dream**

Nel was walking through the Irisa Fields and saw someone in the distance. She walked closer toward them and could only see their back. The stranger had brown hair with golden tips the reached his shoulders and two long ties that reached down to his lower back. Nel didn't recognize him so she called to him.

"Who are you? I have never seen you around before."

The man turned around and looked at Nel with his cold crimson eyes. Nel stepped back in shock when she saw that it was Albel who stood before her.

"What's wrong maggot? I thought you said you loved me and now you are afraid of me?"

Nel just stood in her place, not knowing whether to run or fight. Albel laughed lightly and walked slowly toward Nel. She continued to just stand, frozen in her place, and Albel was soon standing right in front of her.

"Now tell me, do you love me, or not?"

Albel had an expressionless face as he looked right into Nel's eyes, waiting for her answer. Nel was silent for a minute before answering.

"Yes."

After she spoke Albel quickly took his sword and ran it into Nel's abdomen.

**End Dream**

Nel woke up terrified. Her entire body was shaking with fear and covered in sweat. She put her hand to her abdomen, where Albel had ran his blade into her in her dream. She slowly calmed herself down.

"_It was just a dream. I need to relax. But...does that dream mean it will really happen?"_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Clair stepped in the room.

"Oh, it's you Clair."

"Nel are you okay? You are covered in sweat and your face is bright red, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm ok. What happened when you went to talk to Elena?"

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me what happened to you."

"I just had a nightmare, I'm alright."

"Are you sure Nel? I am really worried about you, maybe you should stay here when the battle starts."

"No, I can't, I need to fight Clair, we need everyone out there."

"But Nel..."

"I'm fine Clair, really. Now what did Elena say about the weapons?"

"She said that she sent them to Arias and they will get there tonight."

"That's good, we will lead all the soldiers remaining here to Arias early in the morning so we need to make sure they are all ready to go."

"I will make sure they are, you need to get more rest ot I won't let you fight in this battle."

Nel slowly nodded her head. Clair smiled slightly and left the room to check on the soldiers. Nel looked out her window at the setting sun, moving her hand to her abdomen again and thinking to herself.

"He really wouldn't do that, would he?"

Tears started to form at the surface of her eyes.

"I love him, he wouldn't do that, he just wouldn't. I know he has feelings for me, he has to."

Tears slowly fell down her cheeks ans she cried herself to sleep, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, right in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: **I know Nel may have been a little out of character at the end, but hey, she is human too. We all cry sometimes haha. Anyway, please leave a review and I promise if I get a couple reviews I will post the next chapter sooner, I promise. I hope you liked the chapter you have all waited so long for haha. 


	19. The Calm before the storm

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter, and I am pleased to tell you that I am about 1 or 2 chapters away from finishing this story (well writing anyway, I have a few other chapters I need to type up) so hopefully I can get those written soon and get them posted for you. Thanks to everyone for keeping up with me and this story, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of it.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The sun was beginning to come into view on the horizon of Elicoor II. The sky was a soft orange, red and yellow, a beautiful and peaceful picture.

Nel was looking at the sky as she was heading toward Arias. Nel and Clair were leading the rest of the troops to Arias for the battle. Sunrise was quickly approaching and they needed to be ready for when the enemy forces attacked. Clair noticed Nel staring at the horizon. 

"Are you okay Nel?"

"What?"

Nel was slightly startled by Clair's sudden question.

"I asked if you were alright, you seem out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking that..."

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking that, after this fight... I may never see the sky like this again or... see anything ever again."

"Don't say that Nel. You are one of the best fighters we have, there isn't a single Airyglyph soldier that can beat you."

Nel lowered her head down toward the ground.

"You're wrong Clair, there is one that can beat me, and I can't seem to even put up a fight."

"You're talking about Albel aren't you?"

"...Yeah"

Nel put her hand to the wound on her neck.

"He is the one that can kill me, and I know he will... he won't hesitate to do so."

Clair put her hand on her friend's shoulder and Nel looked up at her.

"He can't fight you Nel. I can tell that he has feelings for you or he wouldn't have let you go before. He really cares about you Nel, I can tell."

Nel smiled slightly and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Clair, and I hope you are right."

The rest of the army arrived in Arias just as the sun started rising above the horizon. Everyone got themselves ready to fight at a moment's notice, not knowing when the final battle would begin.

* * *

The sun was rising over the kingdom of Airyglyph. The three fighting forces of Airyglyph were on their way to the kingdom of Aquaria, thinking they would attack them by surprise. Albel was toward the back of the troops, staring at the multi-colored sky. He was lost in his thoughts.

_"I wonder what Aquaria has in store for us, I am sure they set something up after I told them when we would be attacking. Hmm... I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have told them about this surprise attack. Well, we will just have to fight our way to the capitol."_

He tightly gripped his sword and quietly laughed to himself.

_"This is going to be fun."_

The army was crossing the Aire/Kirlsa Hills, completely unaware of the fact that Aquarian forces were waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it is a bit short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise you, and it is the one you have all been waiting for, the battle finally begins! I finally made it to the climax of the story haha. I hope you liked this chapter (kind of a teaser more than anything, but it sets the stage for the battle) so please leave a review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	20. The Battle begins

A Different Kind of Alliance

**A/N: **I am finally down to the last three chapters. Yay! The last three chapters are going to be filled with action, and surprises and Albel may be out of character at times, maybe Nel a little bit too but I tried to keep them in character as best I could. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The Aquarian army had finished putting their runelogical weapons in place and everyone was equipped and ready to fight. There were several guards standing above the gates to the town, keeping watch for the opposing army. Nel was walking by the weapons, making sure they were ready for the fight. Clair was giving instructions to some of the runeologists, telling them how the weapons worked. Everyone was ready to fight. One of the guards standing watch heard some noise in the distance, and soon saw the Airyglyph army. He quickly informed the others and all the soldiers took their places, ready to launch a surprise attack.

* * *

The Airyglyph army was quickly approaching the gates of Arias, completely unaware of the resistance that was waiting for them. As the gates came into view, the soldiers also noticed the cannon-type weapons that were set up right along the outside of the wall. Before they could do anything they heard a loud shout from the direction of the town.

* * *

"Fire!"

Nel shouted to the runeologists as they fired the cannons, the soldiers opening the gates and charging the Airyglyph army.

* * *

The Airyglyph army was completely caught off-guard, never expecting the surprise attack. Both the soldiers and the commanding officers were stunned, well...except for Albel of course. Vox watched his soldiers fighting in vain, getting quickly defeated by the opposing Airyglyph army.

"How the hell did they know we were coming? We may have lost out only chance to win this war."

Woltar was beside Vox, watching his soldiers getting shot down by the Aquarian's runeology.

"It appears someone from our own country informed Aquaria of our plan."

Albel just silently watched as the Airyglyph army was falling at his feet, his eyes were searching the battlefield for one familiar red head.

_"Where is that wench?"_

Without any warning Albel rushed out on the field, sword in hand, prepared to cut down anyone who got in his way.

_"I will find her, even if I have to kill everyone out on this field."_

* * *

Nel was with the runeologists, instructing when to fire and where. She looked out to the battlefield, watching her friends fight her enemies, looking through the crowd of faces for one that looked familiar...Albel's. Then she looked and saw Clair outnumbered by a group of Airyglyph soldiers, so she quickly took her daggers in her hands and rushed on the field to help her friend. When she reached her friend she quickly assisted her in taking down the soldiers, one by one.

"Nel what are you doing, I told you to stay behind so your injury doesn't get worse."

"You don't expect me to sit back and watch my best friend die, do you?"

Clair stayed silent afterward and accapted Nel's help, not having any other choice.

* * *

Albel was quickly running through the field, trying to reach the Aquarian side of the hills, keeping his red eyes alert looking for Nel.

_"That wench better be here somewhere, or I will go to Aquios myself to find her."_

Albel saw a group of soldiers fighting two Aquarian opponents.

"How many damn soldiers does it take to kill two pathetic enemy soldiers?"

Just as he finished his sentence, he saw the familiar head of red hair and soon saw Nel's face as well. His eyes opened wide in shock.

_"I finally found her!"_

He quickly ran in Nel's direction.

* * *

Nel and Clair were fighting the enemy soldiers that never seemed to stop coming.

"Clair we can't fight them all, they never seem to end."

"I know, just keep fighting all you can, this is the last battle so we have to give it everything we have."

Nel nodded her head in agreement and kept slaying each soldier that tried to fight her, one after the other. As she was fighting, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, someone running toward her direction. She turned for a second and her eyes went wide as she saw none other than Albel coming toward her. She quickly turned her eyes away, trying to concentrate on the battle in front of her.

"Damn, he's here. What am I going to do, I can't help Clair and fight him at the same time."

"Nel, go ahead."

Nel turned her head to look at Clair.

"What are you talking about, I can't leave you here."

"I can handle it, you need to go deal with Albel."

Nel realized that apparently Clair had seen Albel coming too. Clair nodded her head, urging her on before she killed the soldiers in front of her and ran towards Albel.

* * *

Yay! The battle finally started, and next chapter Albel and Nel finally come face to face. The ending I think is going to be quite surprising but you will have to wait and see. Anyway, please leave a review, so far I have gotten nothing but great reviews so please tell me what you think. 


	21. Confessions

A Different Kind of Alliance

**I know you are all excited for this chapter so I am going to go right to it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The sun was high in the sky on Elicoor II, the final battle between Airyglyph and Aquaria was in full swing. As Albel and Nel ran closer to each other, it seemed like the final battle between them was about to begin as well.

Albel had his Crimson Scourge in front of him, ready to attack at any moment as he got closer to Nel with each step. Nel was holding her Blades of Ryushin tight in her hands, ready to attack or defend at any moment.

_"This is it, it ends here."_

The two continued to get closer until their weapons met, both of them taking a defensive stance, glaring right into each other's eyes. After a few moments they jumped back from one another, but kept their eyes locked.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up. Thought you might be too scared to fight me after last time."

"I am never scared of a fight Albel."

Albel smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I can tell by the fire in your eyes."

Nel just kepp her eyes locked on Albel, her face unchanged, her grip still tight on her weapons. She quickly rushed toward Albel to attack but he blocked here daggers with his own sword.

"What is it you have against me Albel?"

"Your an Aquarian weakling, why wouldn't I hate you?"

"But you don't hate me."

Albel jumped back from Nel and looked at her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Nel looked over at him, the look on her face softened and a slight blush came to her cheeks.

"I know you have feelings for me, otherwise you would have killed me back in Kirlsa."

"I didn't kill you because I have no desire to kill weaklings."

"That's not it Albel and you know it. You know I am one of the strongest fighters in Aquaria, you wouldn't have let me go unless you had some other reason for doing it."

Albel just scowled at Nel, hiding the turmoil going on in his mind.

_"Damn, what do I tell her? Do I confess my feelings for her? Do I come up with something else? Damn it, I don't know what to do."_

"I love you Albel."

"What?"

Albel looked up in shock, not sure if he heard Nel correctly.

"I said I love you Albel."

Albel just stared in awe at Nel, her face was bright red and her eyes held a soft expression. Albel just stood there, not sure what to do or say, so Nel slowly walked toward Albel until she was right in front of him, looking up into his shocked face. It seemed Albel's body was moving on it's own as he slowly leaned down toward Nel and gently kissed her soft lips. Nel was shocked but happily kissed back. The two of them stood there together, kissing for what seemed to them like eternity. Albel slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into Nel's eyes and he kept his face close to hers.

"I love you too Nel."

All Nel could do was smile and pressed her lips against Albel's. The world around her seemed to disappear and all that was left was her and Albel. At last the kiss came to an end and the two of them pulled away from each other. It took them both a minute before they realized the war was still going on around them. Aquaria seemed to have the upper hand and were pushing back the Airyglyph forces. Nel and Albel just stood by and watched the battle rage on, holding each other in their arms.

"This fight will be over soon, Aquaria is going to win."

Nel looked up at Albel, slightly surprised by his statement.

"Why do you say that? I figured you would think that your country is going to win."

"I never really cared for Airyglyph, there isn't anything there to fight for."

"What are you saying Albel?"

"If you want to end this then you need to defeat Vox. Once he is dead, the Airyglyph won't stand a chance."

Nel pulled away from Albel and drew her weapons.

"Then I am going to go end this war once and for all."

"Your crazy, do you honestly think you can defeat Vox on your own?"

"I can try, I don't have any other choice."

"Well, then I guess I have no choice but to help you."

Nel looked at him, her eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"Are...are you serious?"

Albel nodded his head and held his sword in his hand.

"Let's go end this."

Nel nodded her head and they both ran toward the Airyglyph side of the battlefield to end the war.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! One more chapter to go. I know both of them were a bit out of character but I tried my best to keep it as in character as possible. I hope you are all excited for the last chapter, and if I get lots of good reviews I will do my best to work on that sequel I have been thinking about. Please review and I will post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks everyone! 


	22. The road ahead

A Different Kind of Alliance

**Disclaimer: **It's the last chapter, you should all know by now that I don't own Star Ocean in any way

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, we finally made it to the last chapter, yay! throws confetti I want to thank all of my readers for being so patient with me. I am sorry some of my updates took forever but I am sure you all know how school is. Well I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this story and please leave me a review telling me how you liked this story. And thanks again to all you readers!

* * *

**Chapter 22/ Final chapter**

Clair continued to fight the Airyglyph soldiers that were attacking her, finally starting to lessen in number. She had been watching the entire scene with Nel and Albel, including the kiss.

"_Even during this war Nel was able to get the one she wanted."_

Clair cut down the final enemy in her way and looked in the direction that Nel and Albel had ran off.

"It looks like Albel is fighting for us now."

Clair took off in the same direction, prepared to help Nel if needed.

* * *

Nel and Albel were running through the battlefield, getting closer and closer toward their target as they reached the area of the field covered with Dragon brigade soldiers.

"We are almost there, Vox kept his soldiers back in case Aquaria broke through our front lines."

Aquaria had broken through and were fighting Dragon brigade soldiers all over the field. Nel watched as her fellow warriors took down dragons one by one. She looked ahead of her and looked around for her main target.

"Then where did Vox go?"

Albel kept his eyes straight ahead.

"At the gates of Kirlsa."

Nel nodded her head and kept up with Albel.

"Then we are almost there."

As the sun started to set the battle was starting to lessen and it seemed that Aquaria had the upper hand. Aquarian soldiers and runeologists were all over the Airyglyph side of the field, taking down the final obstacle in their way, the Dragon brigade. Nel and Albel were surrounded by fights between dragons and ground soldiers as the gates of Kirlsa came into view, as well as the Dragon brigade leader, Duke Vox, standing there as if he was waiting for Nel and Albel to arrive.

"So Albel, do my eyes decieve me or have you joined the enemy?"

"So what if I have? Airyglyph is going to lose this war anyway, and I have more important matters than trying to win a senseless war."

Albel looked over to Nel and she looked back as her cheeks turned a slight pink. Nel turned her attention to Vox.

"It's over Vox, justmsurrender and we may let you live."

Vox mounted his air dragon.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you."

He drew his sword and prepared to take down Nel and Albel. The both of them were ready for Vox when he attacked them from his air dragon. Albel stopped him using his own sword to defend while Nel moved back and used her Ice Needles attack. Instead of hitting Vox with her attack, Nel hit his air dragon. Vox turned in her direction and went to attack her. She stood in her position, prepared to defend herself.

"Nel!"

Albel quickly ran toward her to help her.

"_If Vox's dragon hits her with it's attack she's finished."_

Vox's air dragon was preparing to use it's Searing Breath attack on Nel, but she didn't realize it, and Albel knew he wasn't going to get to her in time.

* * *

Clair was running through the battlefield looking for Albel and Nel.

"_Where did they go? I know they came this way."_

She reached the gates of Kirlsa and saw in the distance, the battle between Vox, Nel, and Albel. She saw Vox's dragon heading in Nel's direction, about to attack her with it's fire breath attack. She quickly ran over, determined to save her friend.

Albel could only watch as Vox's dragon was about to kill Nel, and she was completely unaware of the attack that was aimed at her. Just as vox ordered his dragon to attack, Clair ran toward Nel and they both fell to the ground, barely avoiding the attack. Albel, seeing that Nel was out of danger, took his oppurtunity and attacked Vox's dragon.

"Clair, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course, and it looks like I got here just in time."

Nel smiled and Clair helped her back on to her feet. They looked over to Vox to see him fall off his dragon as Albel killed it. Albel then turned his sword on Vox, pointing it toward Vox's neck as he layed on the ground. Nel and Clair ran over next to Albel.

"You would really kill me and betray your country all for some Aquarian woman?"

Albel moved his sword closer to Vox's neck.

"I have wanted to kill you for a long time Vox, and she is not just some woman, she is my woman."

Albel wrapped his free arm around Nel's waist and brought her closer to him. Nel blushed and then turned to Vox.

"It is finally time for you to pay for all that you have done to our country."

Nel and Clair took their weapons in their hands and stood on both sides of Vox. Albel, Nel, and Clair raised their weapons together and in one strike, the Dragon brigade leader was dead.

* * *

Back in Aquios, the Aquarian troops were returning and there were celebrations in the streets. Nel, Clair, and Albel all went to the castle to tell the queen the results of the war. They walked into the audience chamber and went down on one knee in front of her.

"It is nice to see you all back safely, but tell me why Albel is here with you."

Nel raised her head to answer.

"Your Majesty, Albel helped us in killing Duke Vox and he wishes to live in Aquios."

"Albel, you do understand that you will be considered an Aquarian if you live in our country."

"Yes, and I am just fine with that."

The Queen nodded her head toward Albel.

"Very well then. Now, about the war's end, I take it we were victorious?"

Clair looked up this time.

"Yes your Majesty, we were successful in killing Duke Vox as well as most of the Airyglyph army."

"Very good, I doubt Airyglyph will continue this war with what little army they have left. I thank all of you for you hard work in this war."

"Your welcome, your Majesty."

The three of them spoke in unison and got up to leave.

* * *

Albel and Nel were walking along the Moonlit Bridge, hand in hand, looking out at the sunset.

"Albel, are you serious about living here in Aquios? What about Airyglyph?"

"What about it? I have nothing to go back to there, and here in Aquios I have an amazing girlfriend."

Nel smiled and her cheeks turned red. Albel stopped walking and held Nel in his arms, looking into her eyes with a soft loving expression.

"You know, you look adorable when you blush."

Nel blushed a bit deeper and Albel brought his face down closer to Nel's. She smiled and leaned up to kiss Albel gently. Albel pulled Nel closer and deepened the kiss as Nel wrapped her arms around Albel's neck. The both of them knew in that moment, that they would be together forever.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **woohoo, it's over! But at the same time it is a little sad (for me anyway) but I finally finished my first fanfiction on this site. I am really considering writing a sequel, I really loved writing this story and I would love to continue with it. If you would really like a sequel please leave me a review telling me that you want one and I will try to get some chapters written before the school year starts in September. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you have all enjoyed it. I love you all!


End file.
